


To The Rescue

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [130]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.” For the *love prompts





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Date gone wrong, mention of date rape drugs, Hux to the rescue, pining

“Hebo?”

“Hux?”

Hux spat out the pizza crust he had been chewing and sat up. 

“Ben? I thought you were on a date?”

“I am,” Ben replied “Or I was… looks would you come pick me up?”

“Yeah, sure,” Hux said, pushing his feet back into his sneakers. “Are you ok?”

“I, eh…”

“Ben, what happened?”

Hux heard Ben sigh heavily as he picked up his keys. 

“The guy tried to slip something into my drink.”

“He what?!”

“It’s ok, the barman caught it and tipped me off. And he backed me up when the cops arrived.”

“Are you ok though?”

“I guess,” Ben said, “but could you-”

“I’m on my way. Where are you?”

“Outside that burger place you told me about.”

“Ok, stay there,” Hux said as he pulled his apartment door closed. “I’m coming to get you.”

* ** *** ** *

The traffic was no worse than it usually was for a Thursday night, but Hux kept tapping the wheel impatiently as he willed it to move faster. When the rain started, he hoped Ben might have sought shelter, but pulling up at the restaurant, Hux would see that he now looked just as miserable as he must have felt, his hair plastered to his forehead, and drips falling down from the tip of his nose. 

Ben climbed into the passenger seat, giving Hux an awkward smile as he proceeded to drip onto the upholstery. Hux said nothing, but turned up the AC as he pulled back out into traffic, watching Ben hold out his hands to the warm air from the corner of his eye. Ben said nothing as he drove, even though he must have recognised the route bringing him to Hux’s apartment instead of his own. 

Once there, Hux held out a arm pointing to the ensuite before Ben had a chance to snag a slice of pizza. 

“Shower, now,” he said. “You need to warm up.”

Ben took the slice anyway, sticking his tongue out at Hux before jamming the slice into his mouth to free up his hands to start shedding clothes as he went. Hux sighed as he followed after him, picking up the sodden clothes and depositing them in his laundry basket, to be taken care of tomorrow. Next he reached into his wardrobe, pulling out Ben’s spare gym kit which he always kept at Hux’s for when he needed an early start; his gym was only two blocks from Hux’s as opposed to the nine from his own place. Hux laid out the kit on his own bed, and went back to the living room to resume chewing pizza crust while he waited for Ben to finish his shower. 

Hux heard Ben before he saw him, padding down the corridor on bare feet. He paused at the threshold to the living room, scrubbing one ear with the towel around his shoulders. 

“Feeling better?”

“Kinda,” Ben muttered, shaking the towel off his head. “I think I’m done dating though.”

“And who will I live vicariously through if you give up?”

Ben gave a half hearted smile as he flopped down onto the couch beside Hux, reaching out to grab another slice. 

“Dry your hair,” Hux muttered around his pizza crust, not taking his eyes off the documentary he was watching. 

“I’m hungry,” Ben muttered, giving Hux doe eyes. 

“Dripping in my car is one thing, I do not want you dripping all over my sofa.”

“You’re so mean.”

“Fine,” Hux said, throwing down the crust, “you eat, I’ll dry.”

He got up, circling the sofa until he arrived behind Ben, grabbing his towel and lifting it up to cover his head. He proceeded to rub the towel vigorously, pausing just long enough for Ben to think it was safe to take a bite of pizza, only to begin again, grinning at the growls that emerged from under the towel. 

Hux finally took pity, taking his hands away to allow Ben to grab a couple of bites, then resumed his task but much more gently. 

“Why don’t you date?” 

Hux shrugged with one shoulder. “Not really interested.”

“But you always want to hear about my dates.”

“Like I said. Vicarious. Lazy living.”

“So, it’s not like you want to date me?”

Hux’s hands paused in rubbing Ben’s hair for only a fraction of a second, but it felt like an eternity. 

“Hux?”

“Ben, I-”

“So, you don’t like me?”

“It’s not-”

“What is it then, Hux?” Ben said, sitting forward out of Hux’s reach and shaking the towel from his head. “You want to hear about my dates, you let me crash on your couch all the time, you’re always there for me at the drop of a hat, but you’re just being a friend?”

“I love you, alright!” Hux said, the words rushing out. 

The shoulders dropped as he sighed, like he was giving up. 

“I love you, but I know you’re not interested. So I tried to… not interfere. Not be a creep about it.”

Ben slowly became aware of his mouth hanging open and closed it with a snap. 

“You never even asked,” he said quietly. 

“Asked what?” Hux said. He didn’t feel able to move, forward, backwards, anywhere. 

“Ask me out.”

“You would have said no.”

“I wouldn’t.”

It was Hux’s turn then to be silent, lost for words. Ben turned around on the couch, kneeling against the back of the couch to close the distance between them. 

“Ask,” he said, “or I will.”

Hux blinked at him, not understanding quite what had happened. 

“Hux, would you… let me have the last of your pizza.”

Ben waited until the outraged look was just beginning to dawn on Hux’s face before he grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Hux’s lips were greasy with pizza, but Ben had never tasted anything better.


End file.
